Sail for Triumph (Character Song)
Sail for Triumph is the character song of Sinbad, which is sung by the Seiyū Daisuke Ono. It is special content from the third DVD & Blu-ray. Lyrics Kanji= 遥か　七つの海を渡り 名も無き地を越え 未知との出合い　冒険の始まり 行こう　仲間と共に 幾多に広がる　狂い始めた世界 迷い　惑う　同志たちよ 理想　希望　揭げ 今こそ さあ進もう　信じる道 自分の手で　切り開いて 取り戻そう　手と手繋ぎ 光　満ちた　あるべき姿を 僅か残した望み抱く 名も無き者たち 立ち向かう者　追われている者 集え　夢の都へ 幾重に重なり　巡り投げれる出逢い 導かれる　同志たちよ 命がけの絆 今こそ 信じて　築き上げよう 心　魂　一つにして 共に目指そう　手に手を取り ヒカリ　胸に　描いてた世界を 果てしなく広がる　この素晴らしき世界 蝕まれてしまう前に ありったけの力　合わせて さあ進もう　信じる道 世界は今　生まれ変わる 取り戻そう　手と手つなぎ 心　魂　一つにして さあ始めよう　我らの手で 光　満ちた　新しい伝説を |-| Rōmaji = Haruka　Nanatsu no umi wo watari Na mo naki chi wo koe Michi to no deai　Bōken no hajimari Yukō　Nakama to tomo ni Ikuta ni hirogaru　Kurui hajimeta sekai Mayoi　Madou　Dōshi tachi yo Risō　Kibō　Kakage Ima koso Sā susumou　Shinjiru michi Jibun no te de　Kiri hiraite Torimodosou　Te to te tsunagi Hikari　Michita　Arubeki sugata wo Wazuka nokoshita nozomi daku Na mo naki mono tachi Tachi mukau mono　Owareteiru mono Tsudoe　Yume no miyako he Ikue ni kasanari　Meguri nagereru deai Michibikareru　Dōshi tachi yo Inochi gake no kizuna Ima koso Shinjite　Kizuki ageyou Kokoro　Tamashī　Hitotsu ni shite Tomo ni mezasou　Te ni te wo tori Hikari　Mune ni　Egaiteta sekai wo Hateshinaku hirogaru　Kono subarashiki sekai Mushibama rete shimau mae ni Arittake no chikara　Awasete Sā susumou　Shinjiru michi Sekai ha ima　Umarekawaru Tori modosou　Te to te tsunagi Kokoro　Tamashī　Hitotsu ni shite Sā hajimeyou　Warera no te de Hikari　Michita　Atarashī densetsu wo |-| English = Back in those days, I sailed through the Seven Seas and came upon a land with no name Unknown encounters mark the start of an adventure Let’s go together, my companions The world has begun to be out of order, there are numerous Confusions and doubts. My comrades, show them our ideals and hopes Now is the time Come, let’s advance through the path we believe in With our own hands, let’s open the way With the light guiding us, let’s intertwine our hands and recover our true selves They hold on to the little remains of hope; those with no name Those who have stood against, those who are chased, Let’s gather and go to the capital of our dreams Numerous layers of encounters pile up and have led us here; my comrades with life-threatening bonds between us Now is the time Have faith, let us establish Our hearts and souls, we are one Hand-in-hand, together, we shall aim and build the world in our dreams This wonderful world shall flourish Before it is completely eaten away (by black rukh) let’s combine our power and fight them off Come, let’s advance through the path we believe in The world will now be reborn With our hands intertwined, let’s recover Our hearts and souls, we are one With the light guiding us, come, let’s begin a brand new legend |-| French = Me remémorant ces jours, j’ai navigué à travers les Sept Mers. et atterri sur une contrée sans nom. Des rencontres inconnues marquent le début d’une aventure Allons-y ensemble, mes compagnons ! Le monde a commencé à être en discorde, et il y a bien des Incertitudes et des doutes. Mes camarades, Montrez leur nos idéaux et nos espoirs Maintenant il est temps Venez, avançons dans le chemin que nous croyons Avec nos propres mains, ouvrons le chemin Avec la lumière qui nous guide, entrelaçons nos mains et retrouvons notre personnalité ! Ils s’accrochent à ce qu’il reste de leur espoir Ceux qui sont inconnus Ceux qui se sont levés, ceux qui sont traqués Rassemblons-nous et allons à la capitale de nos rêves De nombreuses rencontres se succèdent et nous ont amené ici, mes amis avec des liens jusqu’à la mort entre nous Il est maintenant temps Ayez espoir, unissons nos cœurs et nos âmes, nous sommes un Main dans la main, ensemble, nous viserons et construirons Le monde de nos rêves Ce merveilleux monde fleurira Avant qu’il ne soit complètement corrompu (par les rukhs noirs) Combinons nos pouvoirs et combattons les Allez, avançons à travers le chemin que nous croyons Le monde sera alors naît de nouveau ! Avec nos mains entrelacées, retrouvons Nos cœurs et nos âmes, nous ne sommes qu’un Avec cette lumière qui nous guide nous, allez ! Commençons À marquer une nouvelle légende. Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Songs